


Flowers of Evil - Les fleurs du mal

by AzalaisSnow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden university, Beaudelaire, F/F, I had fun, Theatre, Weird Plot Shit, based on real fact, some french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzalaisSnow/pseuds/AzalaisSnow
Summary: When Fat Amy had an idea of a stage happening for the theatre club, the whole squad is invinted to take part of it. But You know Fat Amy, this is weird, and maybe a plot to bring Beca and Chloe to face their feelings. Maybe.Take place while they are still at Barden





	Flowers of Evil - Les fleurs du mal

**Author's Note:**

> I had witness this exact shit (more or less) happen, and said to myself 'what a weird shit. And a wonderful idea for a Bechloe Fic!'   
> So I did. It got lost almost a year on my computer but here it is now.  
> Have fun.  
> (and don't judge me please)

It was Fat Amy idea. Of course. And if you asked Beca, it was nothing near a good idea.

The blonde Aussie was taking part in an action’s poetry class. Students had to perform around the works of a poet. Some did theatrical stuff, other sang or danced… So when Fat Amy asked the Bellas to go along with her for a performance around a Baudelaire’s poem (some French poet from the 19th century), they all thought it was for a sing and dance performance. They were the Bellas after all, world championship of acapella.

Beca had protested, feeling like it was a trap in disguise. She didn’t trust Fat Amy on this one. But Chloe convinced her otherwise. And Aca-gods know that the brunette couldn’t say no to those beautiful baby blue eyes. She was pretty sure that actually no one could say no to the redhead. Even if the other Bellas were more convinced that it was because the “badass” DJ had it soft for Chloe.

So they were dragged into Fat Amy project, Beca included, and even Aubrey made some time to come around and help the Australian. Beca started to get really suspicious about all of this, especially since Emily got excluded from this project because she was “too young and innocent for those kind of thing” (quoting Fat Amy). But Chloe just deflated her worries saying her usual “Come on Becs! It’s gonna be aca-awesome!” with her as equally usual enthusiasm.

~

However, the Bellas quickly regretted this, except maybe Stacie.

“We should have listened to Beca.” Had said Cynthia Rose, when the girls left the first meeting.

“I tried to warn you guys…” grunted Beca, still holding a written summary of their task.

“And now we are stuck in this so we may as well try to enjoy it at least.” Said Stacie, with a slight grin.

“Easy for you, you are a perv. Sorry to not want kissing one of you during…” Beca looked at her paper again. “Between 5 and 10 minutes!? Non-stop? Seriously! Not against you guys, but I’m not sure I can do that.”

“Sorry Shawshanks but you can’t bail now. You engaged yourself to this, you’re doing it.” Interrupted the blonde Aussie.

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Mumbled the DJ, but she finally gave in, and go back to the Bellas house with the others.

She didn’t noticed that Chloe hadn’t said anything since they discovered that the role of the Bellas was to pair up (or come in a little group of three) on stage, kissing each other, while Fat Amy and Aubrey would read the poem called The Clock. Each girl had reacted pretty loudly, protesting for some and laughing at the absurdity of the thing for others. Except for Chloe. The redhead hadn’t said a single word, her face expressionless and her mouth closed in a thin line. She was torn inside. Scared to kiss Beca and lose herself in it. Scared to see another girl kissing Beca and to get jealous. Or needy. Scared she could lose Beca after this if she can’t keep her feeling for the brunette for herself after such an intense experience.

When they get back to the house, the Bellas gathered in the living room, chatting pretty vividly about this project. They were trying to find the link between a poem about a clock, and Bellas kissing around (“It would have made more sense if it was the poem Lesbos…” had stated Stacie, surprising the other on her knowledge of Baudelaire). But Chloe wasn’t up to it. She excused herself to her room, mumbling something about being tired. That’s when Beca realized something was wrong, Chloe Beale didn’t do ‘tired’ when such a bomb was drop on the Bellas. The redhead was supposed to be bubbly and excited. So Beca give her a little time before she followed her to her room.

Chloe heard a soft knock on her door. She recognized it. She would recognize it in thousand. It was the soft knock that Beca had when she didn’t want to interrupted, to intrude, when she wasn’t sure that Chloe wanted to see someone. But Chloe always wanted to see her. Right now, she had a little smile, Beca was the source of her pain somehow here, but she was glad to know that, at least, the brunette cared.

“Come in, Becs.” She said softly, but loud enough for the brunette to hear.

“How do you always know it’s me?” bemused Beca, entering the room, making her way toward Chloe’s bed.

“I know you.” Answered the redhead, with a rather weak smile.

“You okay?” Beca sat beside Chloe.

“Yeah… Just, you know, tired…”

Beca hummed, she wasn’t buying. “You know you can say me anything Chlo?”

She pulled red hairs behind Chloe’s ears, in a gesture of affection. It wasn’t helping the redhead, Beca was only this affectionate and this touchy with her… But she deflated any thoughts and just lay down, asking silently for Beca to hold her. Which she did, of course.

“I know Becs… But not tonight, want to sleep.”

The brunette chuckled softly while she was putting her arms around Chloe’s body.

“No matter what it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

Chloe almost let out a tear at that, but she hid it behind a soft laugh of confirmation.

 ~

The day of the representation had come. Chloe wasn’t feeling any better. Beca was grumpier than ever. Emily was jumping around, impatient to see what it’ll be. Jesse was there too, and clearly intended to get a good laugh watching this. But before anyone could protest on his presence, Amy was calling them. It was time to get on stage.

First, it was silence. Then Beca and Stacie entered the stage, followed by Chloe and Cynthia Rose. Slowly, all the Bellas were on the stage, walking randomly around. They walked like this for a minutes or two, before Fat Amy and Aubrey entered the stage, both holding a book in their hand. It was time for the Bellas to stop and team up. Oddly enough, the attention seemed focus on Beca and Chloe. The pair was eyeing each other since the beginning of the play. Gravitating around each other, like two astral objects.

So obviously when they had to stopped, they stopped face to face. Almost ignoring Stacie’s presence with them.

_Impassive clock! Terrifying, sinister god,_  
Whose finger threatens us and says: "Remember!   
The quivering Sorrows will soon be shot   
Into your fearful heart, as into a target;

Fat Amy had started, dramatically. Her Australian accent was pretty strong. And the Bellas on stage had started the process of kissing. At first it was awkward. Jesse and Emily were grinning like mad. Beca had gone for Stacie first, but her arm was strongly around Chloe’s waist. The redhead was waiting her turn, her gaze strong on Beca, trying to keep the jealousy from escaping her.

_Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,_ __  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: «Souviens-toi!  
Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi  
Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible;

Aubrey had spoken up, restarting the poem but in French. Her eyes were in a swing between her text and the group with Beca, Chloe and Stacie. Her eyes were mostly on Stacie. She was feeling a pit of anger in her chest. But it was probably because Beca was ignoring Chloe, and she knew how much her best friend had love the alt girl.

_Nebulous pleasure will flee toward the horizon_  
Like an actress who disappears into the wings;   
Every instant devours a piece of the pleasure   
Granted to every man for his entire season.

Chloe had taken her turn on Stacie’s lips. She felt the tall brunette grin against her lips. But she ignored it, her mind focused on Beca’s arm getting tighter around her waist. Her own arm puling the short brunette closer.

_Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon_ __  
Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse;  
Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice  
À chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison.

The French words coming from Aubrey’s voice were a turn on for Stacie. So she escaped Chloe’s lips to take a moment to breath. It made a stop, a rupture of balance in the three of them. She understood at this moment that Chloe and Beca were focused on her because they didn’t want to kiss each other, afraid of the consequences. She grinned and stated kissing Chloe’s neck. She knew Aubrey would get jealous. She also knew that Beca and Chloe will have no other choice to start kissing.

_Three thousand six hundred times an hour, Second_  
Whispers: Remember! — Immediately  
With his insect voice, Now says: I am the Past  
And I have sucked out your life with my filthy trunk!

Beca knew she had to comply. It started to get painful to see Chloe flustered because of someone else than her. So she leant in.

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde_ __  
Chuchote: Souviens-toi! — Rapide, avec sa voix  
D'insecte, Maintenant dit: Je suis Autrefois,  
Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde!

Finally! Emily was cheering internally: Chloe and Beca had finally started kissing. It was a chaste kiss. They were tasting each other, and the young Bellas was certain she could see the fireworks they felt inside from that kiss.

_Remember! Souviens-toi,_ _spendthrift! Esto memor!_  
(My metal throat can speak all languages.)  
Minutes, blithesome mortal, are bits of ore  
That you must not release without extracting the gold!

Fat Amy was keeping her dramatic tone, but it was hard not to laugh at Aubrey’s face. She was going through a vast range of emotions. Jealousy because of Stacie. Frustration because of those two idiots that were obviously in love but didn’t act on it. And finally, there was this flash in her eyes, and she knew that Beca and Chloe had their first kiss.

Remember! Souviens-toi _!_ _prodigue!_ Esto memor _!_ __  
(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.)  
Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues  
Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or!

Stacie was grinning. The kiss between Chloe and Beca was escalating, she was watching the passion build up, and she was pretty proud of them. But for her, it was frustrating. She was being completely ignored by the pair. Aubrey’s sweet French still rigging in her ear.

_Remember, Time is a greedy player_  
Who wins without cheating, every round! It's the law.   
The daylight wanes; the night deepens; remember!   
The abyss thirsts always; the water-clock runs low.

Chloe had lost all her fear. She felt Beca’s lips on hers, she felt Beca’s arms strong around her, she was feeling Beca’s passion through her whole body. Now she was sure, the brunette had also feelings for her. She was so lost in Beca that she didn’t even notice the loss of Stacie’s presence.

_Souviens-toi_ _que le Temps est un joueur avide_ __  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup! c'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît; la nuit augmente; Souviens-toi!  
Le gouffre a toujours soif; la clepsydre se vide.

Stacie couldn’t take it anymore. The tension was palpable between Beca and Chloe, and she had clearly nothing to do there. Slowly, she walked around the stage. She was moving toward Aubrey, but she didn’t want to be noticed.

_Soon will sound the hour when divine Chance,_  
When august Virtue, your still virgin wife,   
When even Repentance (the very last of inns!),   
When all will say: Die, old coward! it is too late!"

Amy was almost sad that it was the last verse, she saw the wild grin of Jesse turn into an awkward one, she saw Emily and Aubrey turn a little bit red, she had seen Stacie escaping to get to Aubrey. It was pretty obvious that temperature was rising between the pair, and she was proud.

_Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,_ __  
Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge,  
Où le Repentir même (oh! la dernière auberge!),  
Où tout te dira Meurs, vieux lâche! il est trop tard!»

Aubrey was pretty glad it was over. She didn’t even know how she let out the last words. Stacie was behind her, her arms wrapped around her shoulder, kissing her neck. Aubrey was flustered. She was trying to stay focus. And at the moment she end up her text, she raise from her chair so quickly that she almost bumped her shoulder on Stacie’s jaw. Fat Amy stand up too, but slower.

There was a deafening silence on stage. That’s how Beca and Chloe realized it was the end and they should part. They took a few minutes, lost in each other eyes, blushing heavily, before they got back to reality. They made their salute with a wild smile, their hands still linked.

 ~

“At last!” Jesse had pulled Beca into a hug when the Bellas reached the backstage.

“I call this mission a success!” had said Fat Amy, high fiving Emily.

“I knew it was a fucking trick…” snarled Beca.

“A thanks would be enough Shawnshank.” Smirked Fat Amy.

Beca grunted and took Chloe’s hand.

“Come on, they are not worthy of our attention.”

Chloe’s laughed heartedly and followed Beca outside.

 

“There was absolutely no link between the poem and the scenography right?” asked Emily after the newly formed couple had left.

“Aubrey had an explanation and interpretation on why we did that but she’s busy with Stacie.” Grinned Fat Amy.

 

It was Fat Amy idea, and if you asked Beca, it was still a bad idea, but it had come with a great outcome. For the Bellas too, it was a blessing and curse. Beca and Chloe were finally together, as for Aubrey and Stacie. That was the good part. The bad part is that they were actually pretty loud…

**Author's Note:**

> the interpretation of Aubrey would be something along the lines of "time is fleeting, we should love the one we have to love quickly, without asking question", something like that.   
> Hope it wasn't too weird, and actually fun.  
> Thanks For Reading!!


End file.
